Kick Straight to the Heart
by LadyofManyShades
Summary: Christian Grey just ended his latest sub agreement and he's in desperate need of control and release and that's when Anastasia Steele walks into his life when he heads to a new gym. What will happen when Ana begins his new opponent? Can he move their relationship out of the ring?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at FF and I've been a big fan of so many for months so here is my first story. I hope you like it. I apologize in advance for any errors, so please forgive me. I don't any of these amazing characters belonging to E.L. James!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It's only been three days and I feel I'm losing all control of my life; I'm in desperate need of some relief. I had to end my contract early with Madison after eight weeks because she said she was developing feelings for me. Shit why does this always happen? Why can't I have the kind of relationship that I want? Straight fucking with no strings attention, I'm not asking for much.

I'm hope that by meeting with Elena tonight for dinner for our standing weekly meal she will have some good news for me and by that I mean she has a new sub that is more to my very high standards.

Taylor drops me off at the front entrance of The Mile High Club. When I reach my club I'm shown to my private table and Elena is already here and early and she has this look on her face that I know very well and I'm worried. She's wearing a black lace very low cut cocktail dress that shows off her latest cosmetic surgery. I have to admit for being 55 she is a beautiful woman and with all of her surgery she easily could pass for a woman in her late 30s.

"Darling, so nice to see you," Elena says when I kiss her check.

"Out with it Elena, what's going on?"

"Christian, you look so tense. I can tell that you are in desperate need of a release."

She deliberately puts her hand on my thigh and lets her fingers start to find their way up to my zipper.

"Not now Elena, I hope that you brought me a few new options."

"Testy testy, I can make it all better."

She's not getting the point so I pick up her hand and place it on the table.

"Fine, I come with two options for your approval," she says pulling out a folder.

Two that's it?

"Option one is for you to drop the idea of the subs for a few weeks and come back to the club so you can have a different flavor each and every night, no rules," She says.

I've told her. Since I started GEH five years ago I can't be seen going to her BDSM club. If it ever got out I would be ruined.

"That's out of the question Elena and you know that."

She smiles that devious smile and I know that she knew I was going to say no so she must be priming me for something big.

"Option two is for you and me to start over again."

Is she fucking kidding me? I can't believe that she even suggested this. Elena and I haven't been intimate in seven years. There is no way that I can Sub for her.

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely, however after seeing your need I think we can reverse the roles and I will let you be in charge sir."

Shit, anytime that woman calls me sir it does something to me that it shouldn't

In my training learning this lifestyle Elena subbed for me for six months and after that, we ended our sexual relationship for good.

"Elena, we can't go back there," I say throwing back my third bourbon.

"Why not baby, you know how good it was and I know exactly what you need. We can start tonight, right now if you want. I can tame the growing beast that is inside your pants."

"I'm leaving Elena. Call me when you have someone in mind for me?"

I get up from the table and say my goodbyes to a few business associates that are spread throughout the restaurant before Taylor finds me and takes me back to Escala.

"Claude, are you free, I'm in need dire need of a workout right now," I say to my personal trainer as we pull into the parking garage.

"Christian man, it's nine at night, are you okay?"

"I just need to go a round or two to calm down."

"Man, I'm on a date. How about we meet at six and we can really work out this aggression you have right now?

"Fine."

"Oh and by the way, I'm trying out a new state of the art gym. I think it will be good for you to have a few new opponents. I will text Taylor the address."

"You better be prepared tomorrow Claude."

I think this whole new gym thing is just a cover as I took him out hard core this morning and I think I may have gone a little too hard on him and now he's trying to pawn me off on someone new and whoever it is they better be ready because I need to kick some ass.

By the time, I get home, I go for a five mile run with Sawyer and I'm still wound up so tight.

I end up spending nearly the entire night and next morning working and I think I may have slept two hours.

By 5:45 we arrive at this new gym and it looks like dilapidated warehouse.

"Are you sure this was the right address?"

"Welch checked it out last night and the gym just opened three weeks ago and it's owned by Jack Hyde who is a former professional kick boxer and apparently this is the place to go."

Taylor and I walk inside and I'm surprised by the amount of people this early on a Friday.

I start to warm up when Claude comes in.

"Isn't this place great?" He says beginning to stretch.

"It's bright."

"Boy, Grey something must be really wrong you're not your normal cheery self," He laughs.

Fuck for that little comment I'm really going to make him pay for that.

We find an empty ring and start my workout.

"So what's eating you man, you are more tense then ever?"

"Are we going to chat or are we going to fight?"

He nods at me and then we start our dance.

I knock Claude on his ass in less than a minute but I think I went a little too hard on him and he's having a hard time shaking it off.

"Claude, man I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I didn't protect myself, it was a clean hit," He says pulling off his boxing gloves.

I'm nowhere near done.

"Wait here, I think I have someone who can handle you this morning," he says jumping out of the ring.

A few minutes later I hear Claude's voice and I see a woman coming into the ring.

"No way Claude I can't fight a woman."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to kick your ass," the brunette confidently says and she turns around to put in her mouth guard and that's when I see it. She has long braid and I nearly lose it. I can't see her face as it's covered by her head gear but she has a tight little body and it's accentuating even more by her black sports bra and matching very short fight shorts.

"You haven't seen any of my moves," I say as we start the dance.

"If you say so," I'm so turned on by her words and the way her body moves.

Keep it together Grey.

I strike first but I completely miss my intended target and then this woman counters with a kick straight to the chest and I'm laid out on my back and I'm having problems breathing.

"You didn't protect yourself," My opponent says and she rips off her head gear revealing the woman behind the fighter. Fuck she is gorgeous. "Just breathe slowly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts to breathe, give me a second," I say as she and Claude are pulling off my gloves. When she touches my naked hand I feel an electric show run through my whole body.

Claude helps me to sit up and hands me a water bottle. I look over at him and he looks smug that finally he got his revenge even via by proxy.

Finally, I'm able to stand up but I'm a little woozy on my feet so I'm walk over to a chair.

"She got you good man," Claude says trying so hard to hide his laughter.

"Man, she's tougher than you, I should fire your ass and hire her," I say and that shut him up quickly.

We walk back to the locker room and I attempt to collect myself and shower before heading off to work.

I stop by a full length mirror and look at the bright red heel mark on my chest. I run my hand over the mark and I can't seem to shake the vision that is my opponent. I don't even know her name.

I change into my gray suit and walk out.

There talking with another man by the front counter she sees and really looks concerned.

Claude and I walk back and I tell him to go ahead.

"I am so sorry," she says "Please let me make it up to you."

Oh I like the sound of that.

"Dinner with me at seven o'clock," I say and she looks taken back.

"I was thinking more like a few training sessions," She says and the guy she was talking with walks over.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Jack Hyde and on behalf of Uppercut, I want to apologize again."

I raise my hand and stop him. Why is he apologizing?

"Sir, Ana doesn't know her own strength most of the time and we have talked about that.

Ana that is my mystery lady's name.

"We would like to offer you free private training sessions and I would like to offer my services personally," He says.

"Actually, I was quite impressed with Ana and I would like her to train me."

He looks at Ana and I can tell there's a lot more going on between the two of them besides employer and employee.

"Then I will have Ana set that up," He says walking away.

After giving her my information I wait for her answer about dinner.

"So dinner, tonight, where can I pick you up?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey but we are not allowed to date clients," She says without looking at face.


	2. Chapter 2

Still reeling for her blatant refusal of me makes me want her even more. I can't even concentrate at work. I've had Welch dig up whatever he can find about Miss Ana and Uppercut. Since I'm not her client she says she can't date me so I think I will just having turn out little training into our foreplay.

We set-up our first session for tomorrow morning. She told me if I was still sore tonight just to call and cancel. I was hoping she would give me her personal number but she just gave me the gym's number.

By noon, Welch himself delivers me the dossier on Ana. I open it up and I'm quite surprised at what I see. She's 25 and ranked as a professional kick boxer with a very impressive amateur and professional record. Now, by that blow she gave me to my chest today that doesn't surprise me but what does is her relationship with Uppercut Gym owner Jack Hyde. It appears that Hyde and Miss Anastasia Rose Steele were once involved and she is a partner of the gym with about a 15% controlling stake in it. Currently she works as the gym's general manager and personal trainer and she lives just a few blocks away from me as luck would have it. I read over the four-page document and I thank Welch for his quick work and go back to my plan to woo Miss Steele.

When Taylor drives me home I have him make a quick detour to Ana's building. I'm tempted to go knock on her door and ask from my one on one training right now, but after seeing Ana in action tonight I don't think that will go over so well.

Just like last night I can't sleep as I see is Ana and her body glisten with sweat beat the shit out of me and I loved him.

I have to go and relieve myself in the shower as I can't get her out of my head and I thought my blue balls were going to kill me. I hate to have to resort to this but there is no way around it and I will not call Elena and Madison is out of the question. That reminds me I have to change my cell phone number has Madison has been blowing it up ever since I cancelled our contract. I hate it when things ended badly. I really enjoyed my time albeit short tenure with Madison. She was by far my most ambitious of subs and really like the pain I inflicted it.

I'm at the gym right on time, hell five minutes early but who's counting and as I get out I see Anastasia unlocking the front door. I smile when I see her face. What the hell is wrong with me? I have never been this excited to see a woman who I know I won't be having sex with in the next five to ten minutes.

"Mr. Grey, you're early. You know that our session wasn't for another hour right?"

Of course I knew that, I know your schedule.

"I was thinking of taking the early morning class."

"That's my beginners class, I think you're much too advanced for that."

"Well, after yesterday you really put me in my place so I need to learn from the champion."

At this point, she knows that I know about her career and she even blushes a little and my cock takes notice.

Fuck this isn't going to be good.

For the next 45 minutes, I am in the front next to a bag and I just watch her in action. Her movement of hers is well thought out and choreographed. Shit this is so hot. I watch the sweat glisten on the top of her perky perfect breasts in her fire engine red sports bra and all I can think about is what they taste like.

She really is a good instructor and I've learned a lot and I feel my technique improving. I think I may even have to fire Claude.

Ana's class was a great warm-up for a private instruction.

After the class, Ana towels off and walks over to me. God, the way that woman moves is so hot. I can tell she has no idea what she is doing to me; I don't want her to stop.

"Ready?"

Even the sound of her voice turns me one. What is it about this woman?

We go over a few more kicks and punches and I love when she touches me. I removed my shirt half-way through our session as it was drenched from working so hard and when she places her fingers on my abdomen I shudder at her touch. It's firm yet soft and I want her to touch all of my body starting with my cock.

Ana said for our first session we were going to work on technique before we go toe to toe again.

We don't talk much and I just listen to her bark orders at me and I feel like I'm a sub again and I liked it.

When our session comes to an end and we do our cool down this is my chance to talk to her.

"So, I see from my research that you have a major fight coming up," I say and she looks up at me and stuns me with her big brown eyes.

"Your research?"

"After yesterday I had to find out a little more the woman who kicked my ass."

"Next month I am competing in the National Championships in New York."

"Amazing," I say with a little too much enthusiasm. "May I ask how you got into kickboxing?"

"My father, he got me into martial arts when I was younger and I just feel in love with it and then when I was 15 I took my first kickboxing class and I was hooked and here I am 10 years later."

Her commitment to her career is quite impressive and she reminds me a lot of myself. She's driven and passionate. I need to learn more about this woman.

"So why Uppercut, I mean you can train at any gym in the country why here?"

I took her by surprise and it looks like she doesn't know how to answer.

"It's a long story," She says hoping to avoid telling it to me.

"I've got time," I'm all too eager to say.

"Well, I don't as my next client is here."

I can't let her get away I need to come up with something.

"Question for you, are you looking for any new sponsors?"

Her head pops back up and I've got her.

"I'm always looking for sponsors, why would ask?"

"You've impressed me that I would like to sponsor you; whatever you need it's yours."

"Wow, Mr. Grey, thank you so much, How could I ever thank you?"

"Dinner tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well then I guess you know my answer."

I tell Anastasia that I will pick her up at seven and I can tell she's still deciding if dinner is a good idea.

For our date tonight, I plan it all and I don't need my personal assistant Andrea do anything. I arrange for us to dine in a private room at Canlis, my favorite restaurant in Seattle and I even have a dress delivered to Ana, the only question remains is how will she react to this.

Having never sponsored any athlete, I do some more research and learn what I need to do to make Ana a national champion.

I shower again and luckily I always have a spare suit or two just in case.

When we pull up to Ana's building I suddenly become very nervous. I can't even remember the last time I was on an actual date if ever and I don't consider my weekly dinners with Elena a date by any means.

It's Friday night and Ana did say that she wanted to go dinner early as she has an early morning class tomorrow.

Asking Taylor to remain in the SUV, I take the elevator to the fifth floor and knock on Ana's door. I knock on the door and what seems like forever Ana opens the door and I'm blown away.

"You look incredible," I say handing her the bouquet of pink peonies. I'm glad that she's wearing the red dress I had Caroline Acton from Neiman Marcus pick up. The dress it's her like a glove in all the right places.

"Thank you for the dress," She says inviting me inside and finds a vase to put the flowers.

"Anything as your head sponsor," I say and I instantly regret that statement.

We walk down to my waiting car and I introduce Ana to Taylor and we're off.

Arriving at Canlis we are shown to our table and I ask Ana what she would like to drink and she just asks for water.

"Only water?"

"I'm training so I'm a tight regiment for my meals and that includes no alcohol."

I decide to order us both flat water and our salad arrives.

Sitting back and just watching Ana eat is fascinating. She has an enormous appetite and then her grilled plain chicken breast with grilled vegetable medley with no sauce arrives and she looks so excited.

Throughout dinner we chat about what she needs to be successful and I tell her whatever she needs she has and I think I've made her whole day.

"Thank you for dinner," She says finishing everything on her plate. I better know than to ask if she wanted dessert. I'm not ready for tonight to be over quite yet.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a beautiful June evening and it's still early that I ask Anastasia if she would like to go for a walk or a drive. When I ask I can tell that she really has to think about it. I see the conflict in her eyes.

"I should really be getting home," she says and I'm not sure if she's even convinced herself.

"Ten minutes, fifteen tops, I want to show you something," I say and take her hand and I'm glad that she doesn't pull it away.

We walk along the boardwalk and the sun it just beginning to set and the colors are magnificent. I look down and she's staring out over the water and I can't help but look at her well defined back and shoulders. She must be cold because I see goose bumps forming.

I shrug out of my jacket and gently put it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she says looking up at me with the beautiful eyes and this is my time to just lean down and kiss her.

"What's your fantasy?" I barely make it.

"Excuse me?"

"Your dream for the future, what do you want out of life?"

I see her relax and know that what I meant wasn't that inappropriate.

"I would like to have my own gym and do it my way," She says and I can tell that she's really put in a lot of lot into the subject.

"Is Uppercut not your perfect gym?"

"It's great but when Jack and I were designing it he didn't really take to heart what I wanted."

"But you are a partner in the business?"

"A very small portion and it's merely for tax purposes. Wait, how do you know?"

"Just part of my research."

I see a smile form on the edge of her lips and I know that she's biting her tongue.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Let me guess, umm…money."

"How about I make you a deal, come up with a proposal for your dream gym and present it to me and if I like what I see I could be your partner."

"Thank you Mr. Grey, but the whole partnership thing isn't really working for me."

"Fine, then I can just be the money nothing more. And please call me Christian."

What is going on? I've never asked someone to call me by my given name.

"Christian, why are you doing this?"

I love hearing my name coming out of her mouth.

"I'm quite impressed with you and any woman, no wait any person who could knock me out deserves my attention."

"Could you please take me home?" She asks taking off my jacket and hands it back to me.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"Christian, I've known you for all of two minutes and here you are agreeing to be my main sponsor and now you want to invest in a gym, I want to know why? If you think I will have sex with you, you have another thing coming.

She picks up the pace and starts to walk away.

"Anastasia, wait," I say and grab her arm.

"Let go of me."

"Listen to me. I don't have to pay for sex and I'm doing this because I believe in you and several years ago someone believed in me and gave me the same opportunity I want to give it to you, no strings attached."

Fuck her being angry with me is so hot and there is not a damn thing I can do about it.

We sit in silence as Taylor drives us home. When we arrive, Ana gets out quickly and says goodbye. I can't even get out of the car before she's gone.

For the life of me I don't know why she got so angry but I'm going to find out.

I'm halfway home when I decide that I can't leave tonight like that.

Taylor turns around and luckily someone exits Ana's building and I ask for them to hold the door.

I knock on Ana's door and I hear some rustling around.

"Kate, did you forget your key," I hear her yell through her apartment and the door opens to reveal Ana in just a silk bathroom and nothing else.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't end things like they did? Can we talk?"

She invites me in but excuses herself to go and change.

I take off my suit jacket and sit down on her couch.

Ana's apartment is small but very nicely decorated. I assume that Kate must be her roommate as there are photos of the two of them scattered around the living room.

A few minutes later, Ana emerges wearing sweats and she comes and sits down next to me.

"Okay, talk," She orders me.

"Are you offended by my offer, believe me, it's just good business?"

"I just feel you have ulterior motives for your offer."

"I won't lie, you are unbelievably attractive woman and I would be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive because I do but that's beside the point."

"You find me attractive," She blushes.

"You have no idea."

"I think you need to go?"

What? I thought we were just getting somewhere.

I stand up and take my coat and Ana holds the door open for me.

"I will have my presentation ready Monday morning if that works for you."

She says with a smile and closes the door.

I won this fight but I know I have many more to fight before I can win the battle and the prize is Anastasia Steele.

**_Ana POV_**

I have no idea what the hell happened just now, but it's wrong that I'm attractive to the man who wants to give me my dream, right?

I'm fighting my urge to go after Christian and tell him exactly what I want. So instead, I remain frozen against my door and think about what I want to do.

How am I going to tell Jack that Christian Grey is going to be my main sponsor and that he wants to fund my gym? I never thought I would ever have this talk with him but I have to be honest with him, I can't go behind his back with everything he has done for me despite all our bullshit.

To try to get my head straight I get to work on my presentation for Christian. God thing I already have one started back when Jack and I were creating Uppercut.

I work tirelessly until about three when I finally call it quits and go to bed.

I'm up bright and early ready to start my day. Luckily my first class isn't until eight so I could sleep in a little. I'm so glad that I have tomorrow off.

When I walk in, I shouldn't be surprised at who I see right come in.

Christian is working on a bag and I can tell he's already improving and I smile a little well that and that he's not wearing a shirt with his long white fight shorts.

God, this man is the pure definition of sex on legs and what I would give to have a few minutes alone with him. I know by just looking at him that he could teach a few things but I think he would be surprised at what I can do to make any man come begging for more.

I walk past him and I try to be strong but my entire body is on fire for this man.

"Morning Christian," I say with a smile and throw my towel over my shoulder.

I know he's looking at me walk away so I really try to make it worth it.

Of course Christian would take all three of my classes this morning. He's a glutton for punishment so I really make him pay during the last 15 minutes of my advanced class.

These classes were merely a warm-up for me before my sparring partner whom I just see come in through the front doors before we really get down to work.

I sneak back to my office for lunch. Man, I am so hungry right now. All I want right now is a steak and baked potato and a glass of wine, what I would give to have that.

Christian is still in the gym and I have a feeling he's not going to go quietly.

I decide to just ignore him.

I step into the ring and face Jose. He by far is my best partner I've ever had. I've tried to convince him unsuccessfully however to go pro but she says that this is just a hobby as his true passion is photography.

"What's going on Ana? You seem a little tight?" He says making contact and I have to take a second to regain my composure.

"A lot on my mind, now come on let's go."

I say and then I see Christian out of the corner of my eye watching me and makes me want to kick Jose's ass even harder.

"That's what I want to see," Jose urges and I decide to take out all of my sexual frustrations on Jose.

"Remind me never to piss you off," He jokes and I'm exhausted.

I walk back to my office when Jack finally shows up.

"You want to tell me what's going on between you and Christian Grey," He barks and I'm not getting into this. "I see the way he's looking at you."

"Jack, relax Christian Grey is just here to work out and he's my newest sponsor."

"We all know what that means."

"Fuck you Jack."

"Oh we played that game Steele and look where that got us."

I'm not doing this and walk to shower and head out.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me," He says grabbing my arm, shit that hurts.

"Get your hand off me," I yell.

"Listen to me, if it wasn't for me, you would have nothing. I want you to end whatever you have with Grey right now."

"You've got to be joking. You aren't my boyfriend anymore remember. I quit."

"You can't quit," He say and I grab my bag and walk to the front door but not before I turn around.

"Watch me."

* * *

I apologize for any errors so bear with me. Also, I planned on doing this story just from Christian's POV but I think Ana needed to have a voice. I hope you like my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Just like with the previous chapters, please disregard any grammar errors._**

* * *

**_Ana POV_**

What the hell am I going to do now? I have no job and there's no way I can go back to the gym. I know exactly what Jack is thinking, he believes I will come crawling back just like I've done twice before but not now. I'm going to ask to buy me out and that will hold me over for a few months until I figure out what I'm going to do.

I need to think of a way where I can make some quick cash until Jack gives me about $50,000 that's owed to me. I spend the rest of the afternoon calling all of my clients and letting them know that I'm no longer working at Uppercut. Everyone was so understanding and they want to follow me wherever I go. That feels so good, even better when they tell me that they hate Jack and the only reason why they even came to the gym was because of me. That just gives meal the inspiration I need to get my own gym underway.

I call Jose to let him know of my newest predicament and he comes up with his money help Ana make money plan.

"Model for me," He says. He has tried so long for me to model for him and I've always turned him down.

"I said no."

"Fitness modeling, there is a lot of money in this industry and I know some people who would love you."

Well, when he puts his that way how could I say no.

Jose says he's going to pull something together for this week, I won't be holding my breath.

My roommate and best friend Kate is off on vacation with her family and won't be back for another week. At least I don't have to pay rent in her apartment as it was her college graduation present. At least that's one bill I won't have to struggle to pay. Thank God I got my paycheck last week because if not, I don't know if Jack would ever give it to me without me begging for it.

After dinner I'm just about to take a nice long bubble bath and a very big glass of wine. It's been a tough day so my diet can eat shit for tonight then I hear my doorbell. Who the hell will be coming by this late hour? My heart stops thinking it might be Christian. A girl could hope right?

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was earlier?" Jack Hyde says and I'm stunned.

"Didn't I make myself clear or do I need to repeat myself?"

"What the hell about stealing all my clients?"

"Remember I'm a partner in Uppercut and these are my clients too and I was merely calling my clients letting them know that I'm no longer working at the gym. I couldn't leave my clients hanging."

"Then why did 27 clients cancel their memberships in just the past three hours."

I can think of a few reasons.

"Maybe because you are a shitty owner who doesn't care about their clients. By the way, I want you to buy me out."

"You have some nerve Ana. What makes you think that I would buy you out? You didn't put any money into my gym, it was all on me?"

"Fine, then I want back pay for what I wasn't paid because as a partner you said we all need to make sacrifices."

"You can't prove anything," He says and now I feel my blood start to boil. I was living with Jack and he was taking care of my financially before we started making money at the gym and it killed me and I vowed never to let a man ever take care of me in that way ever again.

"I think I can," Says a voice and I'm shocked to see Christian Grey.

"Grey, what the fuck are you doing here? You know all of this is all your fault."

"No way Jack, if anyone is too blamed in this situation is you."

"You little bitch," He says raising his hand at me and before he knows it I defend his intended target and punch him in the face.

"You're going to pay for this, I am going to make your life a living hell," He says and walks out.

"Taylor, please make sure that Mr. Hyde leaves the building and to alert security he is not allowed back in the building."

"Christian, I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself," I say trying not to direct my anger toward Jack onto Christian.

"Clearly," He smirks.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

I see him look a little uncomfortable as he runs his hands through his unruly hair. Man, I would love to run my hands through that mane.

"I was worried about you and how you left the gym this afternoon and then I heard Hyde and I needed to make sure that you were okay."

"Why," I breathe and he walks closer to me and pushes a loose strand of my hand before my ear.

"Because I care about you," He says and I feel his hot breath on my face and I lose all control and it doesn't help that I'm wearing a silk robe that by looking down is revealing a little more than I should be.

I close my eyes and wait to be kissed; I can't believe I'm giving myself over to this beautiful man standing before me.

"As much as I am desperate to kiss you right now I don't want to it to be in reaction to Jack Hyde."

I open my eyes and look up to him and I feel like I'm being rejected.

Christian seeing my reaction takes my face in his firm yet gentle hands.

"Anastasia, I don't know what I'm doing right now, believe or not I've never had a normal relationship and being with you makes me want something more with you. What are you doing to me?"

His shocking confession blows me away. Is this really happening.

"I'm asking you to kiss me Christian."

**_Christian POV_**

My lips are urgent to kiss this beautiful woman but I want to make it special. I can't behave like I have in the past with women; this is what Anastasia is doing to me. I want her with ever fiber in my body.

I feel my hands shaking against her face. I know I will regret if I don't kiss this woman right here and now.

I close my eyes and press my lips to hers and I'm rewarded. Her sweet lips are so much sweeter than I could ever imagine. Ana opens her mouth just enough to slip her tongue into my mouth and we begin the sensual dance between us.

I drop my hands from her face and pull her close to me. I feel her skin through his thin night gown and I feel my erection at full attention. Ana's hands are in my hair and I'm at this woman's mercy.

A moan escapes Ana's mouth when my hands skim down to her tight little ass.

Fuck I want this woman right now but that's the old Christian Grey would say. I need to romance this woman.

I pry my fingers that are firmly planted on Ana's ass and take a step back.

"I want to take you on a proper date tomorrow, are you free?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Well, since I'm not unemployed I have all the time in the world, why don't you stay the night, my roommate isn't here," She proposes and I have to stop myself from accepting.

"Anastasia, please I want to do this the right way and the way you look right now I'm having a hard time to say no but I think this is my cue to leave."

I place a swift kiss on her lips and then I turn around and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ana POV_**

I swear Christian Grey is the most cryptic person I've ever met. First he appears out of nowhere and sees I'm in no need of rescuing and then he tells me that he's never had a normal relationship and I have no idea what the hell that means and then he won't kiss me but then I beg him and I still can't believe I was the one who did the begging and then he stops just like that and tells me he wants to take me on a date. What the hell is his game?

Instead of taking my bubble bath which is now freezing, I'm forced to take a very cold shower to get all my naughty thoughts of Christian Grey out of my head. I feel my whole body on fire. I'm attempted to bring out my little friend but this pent up sexual frustration is great for me and I'm going to use it, then I remember that I have no gym to go train at.

After my shower, I call Claude and ask for his help.

"First you take my prized client and now you're asking me for a place to train," He says and he does sound pissed.

"I'm not taking Grey don't worry, he's all yours."

Understanding that it's probably not best for me to continue to train Christian I hope Claude understands and tells me about a new gym and even tells me that he will call the owner about a job too.

Just like he promised Christian arrives promptly at 10 and thank goodness I'm ready. He looks go good in a pair of navy shorts and a tight white t-shirt and matching Sperry's.

It's taking every inch of me not to pounce on this man and take what I want. He looks so good.

"You look incredible," Christian says kissing me quickly on the lips and I'm not quick enough to lengthen the kiss. I'm so glad that I decided on the very short jean shots and black very low cut tank top. "Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet."

I go back in my room and grab my barely there black bikini and a bottle of sun tan lotion. After last night, today is my opportunity to get what I want and that is Christian Grey naked and in my bed. But in the meantime, I think I'm just going to play with him and see just how far I can push him until he cracks.

I greet Taylor who gives me a nod and I think I even detect a little smile and I think I've cracked at least one person close to Christian.

We drive for about 15 minutes and Christian still hasn't told me where we're going, well that is until we reach the marina. We're going on a boat.

Christian takes my hand as we walk down the dock and we pass all these amazing vessels until we come to the end and there is a massive boat and of course it has to be Christian's, it's the biggest one out here.

He hops on and holds out his hand for me but gives me a strange look.

"You need to ask for permission first."

Oh, I see this little game.

"Permission to come on board sir."

A devilous smiles plays on the edge of his lips and a little laugh escapes and instead of letting me step on, he grabs me by the waist and carries me on.

"Am I missing something," I say when he finally lets me down but not before he kisses me.

Christian takes me on a tour of The Grace that he has named after his mother and I feel that this man does have a soft side that I really want to get to know.

Watching Christian handle this boat is inspiring and I just sit back and watch. I asked if I can help but he said that he and Taylor have it all under control. I will admit I'm a little bummed that we won't be alone like I was hoping today but I understand Christian's need for security.

"Thanks Taylor, I will call you when we are back."

Then I see Taylor hop off and walk down the dock.

We are alone.

As we set out on our journey, Christian even lets me drive the boat. Having his hands on mine manning this vehicle is such a turn on.

"I'm going to go change," I say and kiss Christian and hope that he will follow me.

"I will be here," He says and I'm a little disappointed.

Walking down into the cabin, I'm blown away by what I see. The bedroom is massive as is his the bed and the bathroom. I strip down contemplating my plan to seduce Christian Grey. I guess I've been down here a little too long when I hear footsteps down the stairs and immediately my heart skips a beat. I feel Christian's hot breath on my back and I freeze.

"I thought you got lost," He says and I start to feel the wetness pool between my legs. Fuck what this man can do with just his voice is beyond me.

"I could use your help," I say and look back and see he is eying my body and I know he wants me just as bad as I want him, maybe a little more.

His hands touch my back and grab my bikini strings to begin to tie them but I can feel his trepidation.

Then I feel his kisses on the back of my neck and shoulders and I know I've won.

I drop my top on the floor.

"Oops, I say and turn around to face him.

"You are so beautiful," He says as I try to pull up his t-shirt. But again Christian is faster and his shirt is off and pulling me closer to him.

"Fuck, what you are you doing to me. I wanted to romance you but I can't control myself around you."

"Who says you have to," I say and kiss his lips.

Christian grabs my ass and I wrap my legs around him and I feel his very large erection against my sex that is practically dripping.

"I want you right now," He growls against my neck as I grab a fistful of hair in my hand.

"I'm not stopping you," I whisper in his ear.

Christian pushes me against the wall and I start grinding against him. I can't take this anymore; I want him to fuck me.

I try to push his shorts down but I can't. However Christian senses what I want so he braces me against the wall while he pulls down his shorts to reveal that he's going commando.

"Were you expecting this to happen?"

He looks back in my eyes and smiles.

"A guy can hope right?"

Christian walks backward until we fall on the bed and then I feel what has been aching against my sex and I'm shocked.

"Are you on any kind of birth control?" And I think what a strange question but at least one of us is being responsible.

"I'm on the shot."

"I've just been tested and I'm clean."

"Me too," I say grinding my sex against his erection and the thin black material is the only thing stopping us.

Christian reaches down and pulls the sides of my suit and rips away my bottoms and then I sink right into him.

I've never been with someone this big before and at first it's a little uncomfortable not to mention I haven't had sex in over six months and that was a result from a drunken escapade with Jack and immediately regretted it the next morning.

"Fuck," He says grabbing my hips as I ride his cock. I feel my body tighten all over this thick shaft and I just let go.

"Oh my God," I say riding out my orgasm and then I'm rewarded as I fill Christian find his release as he empties into me.

We are left in each other's arms and we are just panting and trying to recover. Christian pushes my hair out of my face and we don't have to say anything.

Damn he is so sexy right now and I'm nowhere had my fill of this man.

I put my hands on my chest and push him down on the bed.

"You ready to go again?" I say and he sits up and kisses me lips.

"You have no idea."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first lemon. It was way harder to write than I thought so I give a lot of credit to all those amazing writers out there that do it so well!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Christian POV_**

Again this woman blows me away, after three rounds of incredible mind-blowing sex, here we are spooning another first for me. We've been lying here for a few hours and I quickly go check on the boat and when I come back Ana is sitting up.

"I woke up and you left," She says and bites that bottom lip and I'm goner this time.

I jump back into bed and kiss her sweet lips and I'm a little nervous.

"I want to try something if you are up for me," I say watching her face.

"Should I be scared?"

"No, but I am."

I pull the sheet back and kiss every inch of this beautiful woman's body before I position myself over to her.

"Christian, what are you doing?"

"I want to make love to you."

Ana's face softens and she looks so innocent.

"Okay," She breathes.

I lean down and kiss her lips before I slip inside her and I'm rewarded instantly.

Wanting to take my time, I watch Ana's face as I kiss her with every thrust and I want to this to be special and she is responding just like how I want her to do. She's holding onto me with such power that I can let go and be myself for once and it's so refreshing.

Ana kisses me and I feel alive like for the first time and the feeling is almost so overwhelming that I feel my eyes start to glisten.

Fuck, I'm not going to be the one crying during sex how will that make me look? It's right at this very moment that I realize that I love this woman and I'm going to do everything in my power to make her mine.

It's nearly dusk when we both emerge from the cabin and I start to prepare my boat to return back to Seattle.

"Would I be asking too much if we could just stay out here forever," she says wrapping her arms around me.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I say putting an arm around her and holding her close.

I want to tell her how I'm feeling but I'm scared.

"Will you back with me to my home, I would like to show you around," I say before we anchor at the marina.

"I would love that."

Taylor comes on back and helps me secure The Grace as Ana goes down and grabs our things.

"Nice time sir," Taylor asks with a smirk and he knows exactly what we were up to. "Sir, if I may be so bold, but it's refreshing seeing you like this. I don't think in all the time I've ever worked for you I've seen you act this way."

"And what way would that be Taylor?"

"Happy."

**_Ana POV_**

Only hoping that today would be the day, Christian has exceeded all of my expectations. To feel the way he made love to me felt different. I could really feel a connection that I can't even describe other than powerful. The way he touched my face and worshipped my body made me feel loved.

Then I start to worry, can I be in love with a man that I've known for only a few days. I mean I know I like him and I can't deny our strong physical chemistry but it's something about the way he looked at me today while we made love that made me realize that we could be falling in love. At one point I thought I felt a tear drop hit my forehead and then I looked into Christian's eyes and he looked scared but not in a bad way. He looked so vulnerable and the way he asked me if he could make love to me put some questions into my head that I need answers, but not today.

We pull up to Christian's apartment and it's located just a few blocks from me and I think how very convenient. Riding up the to the penthouse is a quick trip but all I can think about is getting Christian naked again. The way he's looking at me in this elevator is making me wet with desire.

"Penny for your thoughts Ms. Steele," He says taking my hand as the doors open leading into a massive foyer.

"Just a little overwhelming," I say without making eye contact.

"Well, let's see if I can fix that."

I'm introduced to Gail Jones, Christian's housekeeper and from the look that Taylor's giving her, there is something on between the pair of them that I just have to smile. Love is in the air I suppose.

Gail is really welcoming and says that dinner is just about ready. Christian gives me a tour of his home and I'm blown away. I think our whole apartment will fit into just his living room alone.

We walk down a long hallway and then Christian stops at a closed door.

"This is my room," He whispers and I don't know why he's nervous. He opens the door and I see a large white canopy bed and blue walls. The room feels so tranquil yet cold at the same time.

Leading me over to the bed, Christian takes my face and kisses me so tenderly.

"There is something I need to tell you," He breaths and I can't think straight.

But the look on his face I know it mustn't be good.

"There are reasons why I am who I am and I care deeply for you and need to tell you in order for us to be together."

"Whatever it is I can handle it," I say and he closes his eyes and looks down.

"That's the thing I don't know if you can. They are the kind of things that will make you want to run and leave me and I don't think I could bear it."

"You're scaring me Christian, whatever it is I promise not to run," I reply and I hope I can keep that promise.

"Anastasia, the thing is that I've never had a girlfriend before and that's because of my lifestyle."

Lifestyle, oh God what in the hell does he mean?

"I'm a Dominant."

I know that word and I feel my body shutter.

"And you want me to be your submissive?"

I start to back away as Christian reaches out a hand to me.

"No of course not, I never once thought you would be my sub. But I need you to know about my past, I can't hide it from you."

"Why…why are you not just telling me this?"

I see the conflict on his face as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Because I'm falling in love with you Anastasia."

I'm shocked at his revelation and I don't know how to react.

"Do I need to know anything else?"

He nods and walks out of the room and I follow without question. We walk up a flight of stairs to a locked room. Christian pulls a key out of his pocket and opens the door.

The smell of wood is alluring but then he switches on the light and I can't believe my eyes.

"Do you want to do this to me?"

He finally looks at me and I'm not sure if that's a yes or no.

"It's for pleasure mostly."

"Mostly?"

I walk around the room looking at everything except for the oversized black bed with red satin sheets and stare at the whips, chains, canes and other instruments I don't know what they are.

I'm not frightened but I'm not sure why Christian brought me in here.

"Dinner is ready," Christian mutters breaking me out of my little trance as I'm fixated on everything in this room.

I follow him back to the kitchen and I smell the most delicious aroma.

"Would you care for wine?" Christian asks as he dismisses Gail.

"Thank you," I say trying to keep my voice light and steady.

Dinner is eaten and silence and Christian never does look at me in the eye once and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. I know if I wait for him to say something that may never happen.

"Christian please say something?"

"Are you going to leave?"


End file.
